LA-NIÑA-Y-LA-ORUGA
by Yunuen
Summary: Miguel Ángel busca la inspiración para su siguiente obra de arte. (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


.

ROT TMNT

no me pertenece

* * *

**LA NIÑA Y LA ORUGA**

Miguel Ángel está al pie de la rampa, justo debajo del tragaluz; tiene entre sus manos una maceta con una pequeña planta. Él camina lentamente, como si contara cada paso que da, como si contara los pasos que lo van a conducir hacia un tesoro enterrado. Y es eso lo que busca, un tesoro, pero no necesariamente va a cavar en la tierra, si no que Miguel Ángel, aprovechando la iluminación que se cuela a través del tragaluz, busca hallar la composición perfecta entre la luz y la oscuridad, lo que obtendrá gracias a los diversos tonos de verde que resaltan de la plantita conforme sus hojas son acariciadas por los sutiles rayos de sol de media tarde.

Se detiene.

Ahora examina con detenimiento cada hoja buscando afanosamente las tonalidades verdosas que quiere plasmar en…

\- Mikey, – le habla Leonardo; en su voz se nota un dejo de preocupación – con más cuidado. No quiero que a mi niña se le vaya a caer una sola de sus hojas. –

Miguel Ángel le pidió permiso a Leonardo para usar a su planta como modelo para crear una pintura de la naturaleza, y poder experimentar, utilizando las pinturas al óleo, con la fragilidad de un ser aparentemente inerte.

\- Leo, - el tono en la voz de Miguel Ángel es de confianza – soy el Maestro de la sutileza. –

\- La misma sutileza con la que convenciste a Botorones de dejar nuestro hogar. –

\- Ese es un tipo de sutileza y este – Miguel Ángel, con calma, da un paso hacia su izquierda – es otro tipo de sutileza. –

En ese momento, la planta queda casi fuera del alcance de los rayos del sol, y de repente, algo que siempre ha estado inmóvil, pareciera cobrar vida, una vida que busca con desesperación algo de esperanza para continuar viviendo; las hojas de la plantita se han erguido delicadamente, aunque se han erguido más las que están más próximas a la luz.

\- Wow. – Leonardo se maravilla y mira con detenimiento a su plantita.

\- ¿Me traes mi caballete? – le pide Miguel Ángel con gentileza; pero Leonardo no lo escucha - ¡Leo! -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¡Ve por mi caballete! – pierde algo de gentileza – O la inspiración se me va. -

Leonardo va por el caballete y por dos banco de madera. Miguel Ángel coloca la planta sobre un banco y después acomoda el caballete y el otro banco que son lo que él va a ocupar; se sienta en el banco.

\- Mmmhh… - ahora debe pensar en cómo mezclar los colores para obtener el verde exacto de su modelo.

Leonardo no se ha movido.

\- Leo, si estás mirando, no puedo concentrarme. -

\- Es que… no creo que mi niña deba estar bajo el sol. A crecido bastante bien estando en la sombra. -

\- Yo he visto moho crecer – aparece Donatelo – más rápido que esa planta. – dice con su habitual sinceridad brutal.

Leonardo se aparta de Miguel Ángel para poder refutarle y confrontar a Donatelo que ya está a un paso de ellos dos.

\- Dadas las condiciones en las que la encontré, - Leonardo dice a la defensiva - ha crecido mucho. –

\- A mí me parece que no. – (Leonardo está enfadándose, pero Donatelo sigue hablando) – Aunque – se acerca a la planta y la examina - considero que es lo mejor, de lo contrario, alguna mariposa que pasase volando por aquí, pudiera parecerle apetitosa, entonces dejaría sus huevecillos, y en poco tiempo, las orugas se comerían a tu planta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –

\- ¿De… qué hablas? – es claro que Leonardo está confundido.

Donatelo se aproxima a Leonardo; le mira por unos segundos, pensando en la mejor manera de explicarle la metamorfosis por la que toda mariposa pasa.

\- Las veces que – comienza Donatelo con la explicación – hemos ido a Central Park, seguramente has llegado a ver unos "gusanillos" bastantes regordetes. -

\- Sí. - responde con cuidado - ¿Por? -

\- Esos "gusanillos" son los hijos de las mariposas, orugas, y adivina que comen. – Donatelo sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa de júbilo, es una sonrisa de astucia.

\- Lo que comen las orugas… - Leonardo intenta aparentar que sabe la respuesta - ¿tierra? –

\- Hojas. – (Leonardo tiene un mal presentimiento) - Las orugas comen plantas. La mamá mariposa deposita sus huevos en las plantas más frondosas y apetitosas, para cuando sus orugas nazcan, éstas se coman a las plantas y crezcan y quintupliquen su tamaño, para después envolverse a sí mismas en un capullo, transcurre un tiempo determinado y finalmente emergen las orugas convertidas en bellas mariposas. –

\- Las orugas… - Leonardo parece preocupado – comen plantas. –

\- Así es. – responde Donatelo con naturalidad.

\- Plantas… -

\- Sí. –

\- Plantas como… mi planta… mi niña. – Leonardo comienza a verse pálido.

\- ¡Lo has comprendido, hermano! – Donatelo se alegra; le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y se marcha.

Miguel Ángel lo sigue con la vista.

\- Yo no creo que alguna mariposa pueda llegar volando hasta acá para poner huevos en tu planta Leo, y… - de repente escucha un fuerte ¡POF! detrás de sí y voltea.

Leonardo yace inconsciente en el piso.

Después de reanimar a su hermano, Miguel Ángel tuvo que conformarse con hacer una pintura de frutas de plástico porque Leonardo no le permitió volver a usar a su planta como modelo.

* * *

**N/A**:

En la serie no han explicado cómo o por qué a Leo le gustan las plantitas, pero para este fic, me basé un poco en mi experiencia; quise dar a entender que Leo encontró la planta abandonada en alguna parte, casi seca, se la llevó a su casa y se ha dedicado a cuidarla.

.

Este Doni Rot ha resultado ser un gandalla.

Me sorprende mucho su actitud, por ejemplo, cuando Leo cayó al ring; Rafa se preocupó por su hermano, pero Doni simplemente dijo que podían irse a casa, que Leo estaría bien; o cuando se molestó por no poder probar su disparador de dardos tranquilizadores y le disparó a Rafa xD

Me hace reír, pero a veces me preocupa su manera de ser.

.

Ojala te que haya gustado mi historia.

Gracias por leer.

^.^


End file.
